rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Caewyn Gonzo
|text2 = Caewyn |item2 = |text3 = Ivan |item3 = }} Caewyn Gonzo, formerly known as Ivan Clough, is the adopted son of Setomus Clough and Rachel Gonzo, as well as newly blooded Gonzo. As Ivan, he was born in the Village of Orphus to parents unknown to all but himself, having grown up the standard Cruorian life. As he came to the age of 18, Aztarwyn III had become Kaiser of Cruor and with his conscription reforms, Ivan fell under the conscription and had to serve the Cruorian military, choosing the Army for his branch. As a time of peace, Ivan had absolutely no combat experience aside from drills and training in his time with the army, however he did become a well-rounded fighter. During his time with the military, Ivan would marry a woman from Freidstadt, Madelyn and the two would have a child during his service, naming the boy Cedrick. Ivan would continue to serve the Vigilis Cruor for nine more years, however he would also fall under a division of 5,000 soldiers that would be transitioned into the newly formed Clough Army. Ivan followed his orders and went through with the transition with rather ease, preferring the ways Setomus had taught the soldiers. Though, Ivan stood out as a good fighter and had peaked Setomus' interest, and after a time of drills and trainings, Setomus had hand-picked Ivan to be part of a special group of 300 soldiers to become Clough themselves. After Ivan had proven himself worthy of such an honor, Setomus had adopted him along with the others to be part of a new House of Clough. After becoming a Clough and training further under Setomus, the Gonzo-Clough War had kicked off into full swing and Ivan found himself joining conflicts often. After the Battle of the Lassar Grottoes, he had his first taste of combat against the Gonzo and he did rather well, holding his own while others who were further ahead of him did the attacking. Ivan joined the newly formed Order of Altus after this, and when Dorina, Ivan's sister through Setomus' adoption, had joined the order he was assigned to be her apprentice. Ivan had come far in the Altus, although lacked the ability to cast pure light magic over powerful fire magic. He was promoted to the rank of Knight quickly, and had continued to go with Dorina on missions after the Mission to Hauptsitz. Though, Ivan's time as an Altusian Knight would not last very long. A year had passed since the conflict started and Ivan was with Dorina in the Battle of Bassira. The two continued to press on until Evelyn Gonzo had shown herself to them, doing very little battle with Dorina before fleeing away. Ivan, despite Dorina's orders not to, had chased her down and did battle with her. After an intense duel between the two that involved Evelyn invoking the rage of Ivan, Ivan had given into his anger and used it to fuel him, doing everything the Altus had instructed him not to do. Ivan forced Evelyn into submission and with his sword to her throat, he was interrupted by Tetnaziwyn himself. Tetnaziwyn promised Ivan a better life and would clear his vision from the blinding light, promising that his wife and son would be safe. Shocked at Tetnaziwyn's sudden knowledge of his family, Ivan had been conflicted with a choice that ultimately decided his fate, along with his wife and child. Tetnaziwyn continued to bait Ivan to the Darkness, offering him the knowledge to save the ones he loved from utter destruction. After Ivan had tried to resist, Tetnaziwyn knew he had to pull something quick for him to turn. Well aware that a Clough warrior had been coming from behind, Tetnaziwyn lowered his guard and allowed the warrior to strike at him. However, this was it for Ivan. Upon him was a man who could keep his loved ones safe, the ones he cared about the most and Ivan leaped forward, stabbing the warrior in the chest before he could bring his sword upon Tetnaziwyn, effectively changing his allegiance. Tetnaziwyn had proclaimed Ivan as a new Acolyte, skipping the rank of Underling and was welcomed into the Order of Skodanov. However, Tetnaziwyn tasked Ivan to continue fighting for the Clough and Order of Altus until the time was right, though would continue training under Tetnaziwyn. In spare time, Ivan and Tetnaziwyn would undergo his Skodanov training, becoming a Warrior of Darkness. He continued to slay Gonzo and Dargonian soldiers alike, however it would not be without his newly found rage against the Clough and being swayed that he was fighting for the wrong side. He also had given Tetnaziwyn the location of all known Clough, including the location of Blakan Estate, where the Clough and Altus had been stationed for a headquarters, although he was reluctant to give this information at first. Ivan began to learn the basics of shadow magic, however had not even come close to being a skilled user just yet. Though, Tetnaziwyn deemed his training would continue as his own Acolyte, the time was right for Ivan to ascend to Dux and become a true Gonzo. He went through the Ritual of Blooding, being inducted into the House of Gonzo. With the option to change just his last name, Tetnaziwyn offered Ivan a chance to re-brand himself with a new name, a fresh start. With a name in mind for both, Ivan had only requested that he chose his own name, and Tetnaziwyn had agreed should he accept it. Ivan had chosen to be known as Caewyn Gonzo, a tribute to his master for showing him the way and Tetnaziwyn accepted. Now a Gonzo, Caewyn had finally been tasked with leading a Dargonian garrison to Blakan Estate with the intent to kill as many Clough as humanly possible. Caewyn marched with his troops, leading the way and even had swayed all members of his division within the Clough Army to join him, betraying Dorina's division of Todesstadt. Caewyn, as taught by Tetnaziwyn, would then change the coloration of his eyes to yellow as all other Dux had done upon their promotion. Upon nightfall, the army had arrived and the estate was scrambling, and Gonzo Warriors had begun their relentless assault against the Clough. Caewyn would lead the charge in killing the Clough, going around the estate to kill the ones he had been fighting alongside with for three years now. He had entered the main tent that plans were drawn in, where Altusian Knights and Clough Warriors guarded the Altusian Initiates. His enemy confused at what was happening, had asked him under the name Ivan what was going on. He had proclaimed Ivan was dead, and proceeded to kill every single living thing within that tent with no more than a blink of the eye. Grandmaster Zephon, Master Xetron and Emma bearing witness to the slaughter, after knocking Xetron out, Caewyn would turn and shock the group at his turn. After defeating Zephon in a brief contest of melee, Aztarwyn III had arrived and completely overpowered Caewyn with his more experienced skill. Caewyn had then retreated, not before killing several dozen Clough however. Returning to the Lassar Grottoes with the report to his master, Tetnaziwyn then tasked him to go to Mount Cruor and kill all members of the Cruorian Senate should they be present. Caewyn having given the information of the research facility there, he had traveled to the facility to indeed find the Senate using it as a hide-out during the war. Greeting Caewyn as Ivan, he would proceed to kill the senators in cold blood, killing the Clough and Cruorian guards in the process. After his rampage had been finished, he looked upon the pile of bodies and grinned with an evil intention. Should he become powerful enough, he thought he may have a go at overthrowing Tetnaziwyn and taking the Skodanov for himself. Caewyn however decided to stay at the facility, informing his master through commorb the task was complete and he would stay in the case other senators or Clough would come to the facility. As Caewyn had predicted, others had come to the facility. What he did not expect however was his own wife, Madelyn and their son, Cedrick, to arrive. Caewyn had taken his former identity of Ivan to attempt to convince Madelyn he was still good. Unfortunately, Dorina had told Madelyn of the battle and at the mention of Dorina, Caewyn became stubborn and didn't want to talk about her, giving away he had turned to the Gonzo. He then became convinced that Dorina had used Madelyn as bait to kill him and he became enraged, demanding Madelyn of Dorina's location. After she had tried to bring him back to the Clough, Caewyn's rage forced him to begin to choke Madelyn and Dorina had finally come out of hiding, demanding Caewyn to stop. When Cedrick had attempted to stop him, he had used earth magic to bust his skull wide open and killed him. Dorina in utter shock just stood and watched as Caewyn became so engulfed in his own rage that he choked Madelyn to her own death, and dropped her onto the ground. Caewyn had released his pent-up emotions on Dorina, as the two yelled back at each other and Emma had come out as well. After a prolonged exchange of words and Caewyn truly showing loyalty to Tetnaziwyn, the two drew blades and Caewyn unleashed a flurry with his sword to begin an epic battle with his former master. The two dueled throughout the entire facility, Caewyn using his new power against Dorina and overpowered her on few occasions, however he could never break her or land a hit. Likewise, Dorina held off his offensive and was forced to a defensive style, in which she wouldn't have a chance to land a significant hit on Caewyn. Eventually the two crossed a bridge onto a platform where Mt. Cruor would erupt in lava, revealing the intention of the facility was for the fact Mt. Cruor was a volcano. The two would cling onto the bridge as the facility began to ride a river of lava and had been tilted upwards. Caewyn had pursued Dorina on the bridge until she jumped off onto a steel platform, where the downwards slope would level off for a moment and Emma used earth magic to guide them towards the shore. Caewyn ran up the crumbling facility and met them on the platform as well, where the two would begin another exchange of swords and eventually, another exchange of words. Eventually, the duel would end as they hit the shore and Dorina gained the high ground. Caewyn had become overconfident in his power and too deep into his own rage where he tried to fly over Dorina with shadow magic, which would come to no avail as Dorina sliced his limbs off with her sword fused with light magic. Caewyn, with only an arm remaining, held onto the shore to keep himself from falling into the lava as Dorina preached to him the error of his ways. Caewyn only preceded to express his hatred for her and soon, the heat from the lava set Caewyn ablaze. He had withstood the torture of nature as Dorina put the flames out, unable to watch him die in such a way and she soon left. Within hours later, using his hatred and lust for vengeance to live, Tetnaziwyn had come across the broken Caewyn and used his newly acquired power to keep Caewyn from the brink of death. Caewyn went unconcious for awhile and had been woken to a soaring screech of pain, his remaining arm amputated by Tetnaziwyn. Inside a cave and in a lab, Tetnaziwyn and another man looked down on Caewyn as he lay on a table and was transformed into a golem, or half-golem. With false legs and arms installed onto Caewyn, he was then put inside the Legendary Armor of Gonzo, in which the helm had been modified to have a respirator to aid him breath. The table would then be inclined and Caewyn looked upon himself, a new man. Then, Tetnaziwyn would eventually invoke his memory and his own rage, causing Caewyn to outburst and eventually calm. Caewyn had finally realized he lost everything and was now bound to eternal service to Tetnaziwyn. The two soon teleported away. Caewyn is role-played by the user Aztarwyn. History The history of Caewyn and his previous identity as Ivan Early History Caewyn was originally born as Ivan Smith to the man and woman known as Jeremiah and Alisha. Little is known about anything significant of Ivan's past, aside from growing up in the Village of Orphus, presumably a farm boy. He'd grow up attending a small school within the village and living the standard Cruorian lifestyle. He was never known to be religious, however he was raised as an Aztarwynian as most people were during the reign of Rachel. Although, it is known at some time Ivan began to understand Guthix's teachings and began to express some of Guthix's beliefs of the Gods on Gielinor, and also began to believe Aztarwyn was a false god. He kept these feelings mostly to himself during this time. It is also known that Ivan had very little combat prowess during his early years in Orphus, hardly ever getting into fights and was never really trained. He was also never known to possess any skill in magic, though whether or not he had the ability to use it was unknown until a later date. As Ivan turned 18, Aztarwyn III took the throne of Cruor and with his conscription reforms, Ivan was forced to join the Cruorian military. It is somewhat known that Jeremiah and Alisha would pass away sometime during Ivan's service and the ownership of his home was passed down to him. Ivan chose the Army for his branch within the Vigilis Cruor and learned how to fight, though during a time of peace he didn't have an enemy to hone his skills against. He could only train under the most extreme drills within the army when he did become a better fighter, becoming well versed with a sword and a spear. Within a year or so during his service, Ivan would be posted in Freidstadt and during his deployment there he would meet a woman named Madelyn. The two began a relationship and would eventually marry, Madelyn staying in Freidstadt for awhile before Ivan was allowed to go back to Orphus after the passing of his parents. During the few years he had in Freidstadt however, the couple had a child together named Cedrick. After Ivan's deployment in Freidstadt came to an end, Madelyn and Cedrick would move into his old home. Ivan would serve the Vigilis Cruor for a total of nine years, showing dedication to the empire and becoming a well-rounded soldier, being very disciplined and well respected. He wouldn't rise the ranks too quickly or rise to anything relatively significant, the highest rank achieved being corporal. Naturally, without a war or another test for the army to face, he didn't have a good sample size of experience to draw from when it came to the promotions. However, he was one out of five thousand to be removed from the Vigilis Cruor and transition to the House of Clough, becoming known as the Clough Army. He didn't mind this transition, feeling somewhat happy that he was chosen although he thought he may miss being an imperial soldier. The Clough Enlisted One Out of Three Hundred The Order Struggles Tetnaziwyn The Darkness Within Success Dorina's Teachings Tetnaziwyn's Teachings The Battle of Hauptsitz Stadt Dux Caewyn The March on Blakan Estate The Final Visit Massacre of Mt. Cruor Student Against Master Reborn A Heart of Darkness Ashes Mustagrad The Blind Mage Fateful Dark Regret Enforcer of dem Kaiser Memories Rise of the Rebellion Twilight Project Apocalypse Hideout Massacre of the Factory Reunion Flight in Troaz Black and Red Dorina's Surrender Master versus Apprentice Finale Death Legacy Personality As Caewyn had been under two personas, being Ivan and Caewyn, his personality has of course had a significant overhaul after his turn to the House of Gonzo. Ivan Ivan had once been a standard guy, living a commoner life as a commoner. After his conscription, he lived a common soldier life as a soldier. He didn't have any particular emotions, however he did show great care for his wife and child and would do anything to save them. Come the time he became a Clough, overwhelmed with a sense of graditude for Setomus' choosings, he also had a sense of responsibility with this new role. After joining the Order of Altus and the start of the Second Gonzo Civil War, including the Gonzo-Clough War, Ivan became more protective of his family and paid close attention to Orphus. He often used his commanding power over a division of the Clough Army to send a garrison of soldiers to protect the village until his master and sister, Dorina, would instruct him otherwise. He came to care for them so much that come the Battle of Bassira, after unleashing an unprecedented amount of rage he had built up from previous encounters with the Gonzo and their lack of feelings for casualties, he had encountered Tetnaziwyn after defeating Evelyn. His amount of love for his family came to an amount so great it had become his undoing and turned him over to the Gonzo, becoming Caewyn. Caewyn Equipment Caewyn over the course of time, has accumulated a fair amount of equipment to work with. Originally as Ivan, he still retained his armor from being a soldier in Das Kaiserreich, however did not wear it due to the dark appearance it brought and opted for a more versatile fighting style like Setomus'. During this time with the Altus and for a time in the Skodanov, he used a white steel longsword and on occassion, a crossbow. Even after his turn was completed, Caewyn continued to use the white longsword over a black one to carry out Tetnaziwyn's plans quicker and would convince Madelyn that he hadn't turned to the Gonzo immediately. Though, after his battle with Dorina and his limbs being severed and body being horribly burned, Caewyn was fitted with false limbs, originally created for a golem the size of a Mahjarrat by (inventor name HERE) and put into the Legendary Armor of Gonzo, the helmet being modified with a respirator incase any lungs were damaged. Tetnaziwyn had also gifted him with the Legendary Shield of Gonzo and a sword painted black and red, looking much like the Legendary Sword of Gonzo. Caewyn has been working on refitting his fighting style to the armor and uses the armor as a weapon as well. Caewyn's respirator also makes his breathing rather audible, a personal choice by Tetnaziwyn as a tool of intimidation. Skills Titles All the titles that Caewyn has held within his lifetime will be listed here, along with the length of that title. Full title as Ivan: Altusian Knight Ivan Clough, Knight of the Order of Altus Full title as Caewyn: Dux Caewyn Gonzo, the Chosen Warrior and Dux of the Order of Skodanov *Squire of the Order of Altus: Two months *Knight of the Order of Altus: Three years *Acolyte of the Order of Skodanov: A year and a half *Dux of the Order of Skodanov: Current Media Caewyn(armor).png|Caewyn after the operation Caewyn Orphus.png|Caewyn in Orphus before departing for Mt. Cruor Ivan Bassira.png|Ivan in Bassira before his duel with Evelyn Trivia *The name Caewyn is an ideal name for a Gonzo, as it shares the "Wyn" from Aztarwyn and Tetnaziwyn. *The original concept for the character was to be named Ivan Gonzo, however the new name Caewyn was used instead. *Ivan/Caewyn was created to make an end to the Second Gonzo Civil War plot, as there was no clear ending for the plot. *Ivan is the second Clough to become a Gonzo, the first being Setomus. However, unlike Setomus, he fully embraces the Gonzo and has changed his name accordingly. *The fact that the names of Ivan's parents are unknown is just how average Ivan's life had been prior to the Gonzo-Clough War. *Caewyn's swordplay was originally based off of two forms of lightsaber combat, those being Form IV, Ataru, and both forms of Form V, Shien and Djem So. However, after his limbs were severed and replaced, his combat has changed to Form II, Makashi, and Form III, Soresu, to better fit the defensive edge his armor gives and still be an offensive powerhouse. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Gonzo Family Category:Clough Family Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Male Category:Aztarwynian Category:Godless Category:Antagonist Category:Modern Magic user Category:Warrior Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Commander Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Construct Category:Skodanov Category:Deceased